Gossenläufer
600px|center (Unter Vorbehalt) | Klassenbeschränkung = Alle, außer: (ausgespielt) (ausgespielt) (ausgespielt) (ausgespielt) (ausgespielt) (ausgespielt) (ausgespielt) | Forum = http://gossenlaeufer.forumieren.de/ }} 30px Hörensagen thumb|left|400px| Bewohner des Armenhauses (Gezeichnet von [[Marla Hedges)]] Wir sind der Abschaum der Gosse. Wir sind die Ungeliebten, Ausgestoßenen und Geächteten. Wir sind das Leben in den Eingeweiden der alten Kaserne, der "Zuflucht". Wir sind die Leute, auf welche die Bürger herabsehen. Wir sind die, welche von jeder Wache misstrauisch beäugt werden. Wir sind die Zahnräder der Geschäfte in den Schatten der Stadt. Wir sind die Zwielichtigen, welche gefürchtet werden. Wir sind die organisierte Kriminalität der Stadt. Wir sind die Rotschärpen! alter Kriegsveteran'':' ''„Warst du schon mal in der Ruine am Haf’n?“ zahnloser Bettler: „Welfe? Ef gibt pfiele Ruinen!“ alter Kriegsveteran: „Na die alte Kaserne, welche in Trümmern liegt, soll nun n’Armenhaus sein. Ich glaub der Name s’was mit Zuflucht.“ zahnloser Bettler: „Näähh… wapf gipft es denn da?“ alter Kriegsveteran: „Da hab’n sech n’paar Leute eingenistet… Rottücher äh Rotschärp’n heissen se." zahnloser Bettler: "Und waf mafen die?" alter Kriesveteran: "Die schau’n da auf die Arm’n dea Stadt. Bring’n Ess’n, treib’n Spenden auf und gewähr’n Schutz im Innern der Mauer’n.“ zahnloser Bettler: „Alepf umsonst?“ alter Kriegsveteran: „Ich hab‘ gehört s‘ n’Geb’n und Nehm’n. Ma kann sich n’paar Münz’n verdienen, wenn man n’paar Arbeit’n macht. Feuerholz hol’n und so' Sach'n." zahnloser Bettler: "Meimfst du die wollen sowas wie mif?" alter Kriegsveteran: "Solange du dich an die Regeln hälst, kommse ohne Probleme rein und kriegt n’Schlaflager.“ zahnloser Bettler: "Dapf schau if mi‘ mal an." 30px Über uns Geschichte der Bande Ursprünglich ein loser Zusammenschluss von Individualisten, welche sich nicht länger von der Obrigkeit herumtreten lassen wollten, war diese Bande unter der Führung der Rotschärpen einst zu der stärksten kriminellen Organisation in der Stadt Sturmwind gewachsen. Nach vielen Jahren harter Arbeit im Untergrund und auf der Straße bildeten sich Strukturen in der Organisation welche eine einfachere und schnellere Arbeit im Geschäft auf der Straße gewährleisten konnten. Jeder größere Geschäftsmann brachte seine Arbeiter und Handlanger mit in die stetig wachsende Organisation. Doch diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Jüngere und machtgierige Organisationen haben die alten abgelöst, die alten Territorien wurden unter den aktiven Banden aufgeteilt. Und doch sitzen einige der alten Bosse der Rotschärpen immer noch in ihrer Festung und kontrollieren die eine oder andere Ecke in der Stadt. Die Zuflucht, das Armenhaus der Stadt ist nach wie vor ein Treffpunkt für den Abschaum der Gosse, für die Ungeliebten, Außgestoßenen und Zwielichtigen. Ein Ort für Geschäfte besonderer Art. Nach wie vor halten die Rotschärpen den Informationshandel und einige andere Geschäfte fest in ihrer Hand. Du hast Münze und willst etwas wissen? Dann musst du dir eine Rotschärpe suchen. Du bist Berufsschläger, Händler von besonderer Ware, Schmuggler, Dieb, Obdachloser, Bettler oder anderes Gesocks? Dann findest du in der Zuflucht Schutz, Obdach, Nahrung und Geschäft solange du dich an die Regeln des Hauses hältst. Gildeninformationen Die Gilde der Gossenläufer gibt es nun schon seit einigen Jahren. Unsere Geschichte reicht, mit einer kurzen Unterbrechung und einem Serverumzug, bis in die WoW Classiczeiten zurück. Wir bieten Spielern die Interesse an qualitativ hochwertigem Rollenspiel im zwielichtigen, kriminellen und armen Bereich der Unterschicht bzw. Mittelschicht Sturmwinds haben, eine gut funktionierende Basis in Form des bespielten Armenhauses "Die Zuflucht", einer etablierten und funktionierenden Bandenstruktur, einer aktiven Gilde kreativer Spieler, Gildenplots, kleine Events, Beratung von Bewerbern und Mitgliedern bei (Weiter-)Entwicklung ihrer Charakterkonzepte, ein Forum voller Informationen, eine Gildenbank voller RP Items und vieles mehr, an. Die Zielsetzung der Organisation ist breit gefächert. Einige arbeiten aus persönlichen Motiven, andere aus gesellschaftlichen. So wird die Unterschicht mit Hilfe des Armenhauses "Die Zuflucht" unterstützt. Hier gibt es Essen und einen Schlafplatz für jeden, der sich an die Regeln das Hauses halten kann. Gleichzeitig fungiert "Die Zuflucht" als Deckmantel für die Geschäfte der Organisation. Andere Ziele sind das eigene Überleben in der Gosse, die Anhäufung von persönlichem Reichtum und die Kontrolle über große und ernstzunehmende Geschäfte in der Stadt. Diese Kontrolle wird in den seltensten Fällen direkt ausgeübt, so fungieren Zweite, Dritte oder gar Vierte als Mittelsmänner. Dein Freund. Deine Frau. Dein Onkel. Dein Geschäftspartner. Dein Sohn. Hier zählt das IC Motto: "Wir müssen keine Freunde sein, aber wir können "gute" Geschäfte miteinander machen."'' '''Wer sind die Spieler dahinter? Wir sind Rollenspieler welche gerne das "etwas andere RP" spielen, fernab von glorreichen Schlachten, guten Paladinen und heiligen Priestern. Wir sind eine Gruppe von Spielern, die es sich zum Ziel gesetzt haben Sturmwind für all die vielen Rollenspieler dort etwas attraktiver zu machen, indem wir das Leben in den unschönen Ecken der Stadt ausspielen. Wir haben viele Berufstätige in unseren Reihen, daher findet unser RP meist am Abend statt. Und genau darum und nur darum geht es bei uns: Rollenspiel! Das Rangsystem Es gibt zwei "Wege" in der Organisation, um den Leuten möglichst viele Freiheiten zu lassen. 1'''. '''Den Weg der Familie. Streng hierarchisch, mafiös und knallhart geführt. Jedoch gibt es hier die größte Chance sich einen Namen zu machen, aufzusteigen und seine Ziele zu erreichen. 2'''. '''Den Weg der Zuflucht. Du hängst lieber herum und gehst immer deiner eigenen Wege? Du hast keine Lust auf Befehle und Teamarbeit? Du willst vielleicht nur ab und zu einen Job erledigen? Dann ist der Weg der Zuflucht genau richtig für dich. Hierbei gibt es allerdings kaum Möglichkeiten sich einen Namen zu machen. Wer kennt schon den Penner von der Ecke? 30px Aufnahme Wer kann mitmachen? Prinzipiell gesehen alle, die einen Charakter fernab der Norm spielen möchten. Damit sind diejenigen gemeint, die Spaß daran haben einfache Charaktere wie Taschendiebe, Trickbetrüger, Schwarzhändler, Halsabschneider, Einbrecher, Bettler, Obdachlose, Arbeiter aus der Unterschicht, Süchtige, Hehler, Schmuggler, Kneipenschläger u.v.m. zu spielen. Wir nehmen nur Menschen, Zwerge und Gnome auf. Worgen, die in Menschengestalt spielen (Gilneer mit Fluch, die den Fluch als etwas Negatives ansehen und sich niemals oder nur in lebensbedrohlichen Ausnahmesituationen wandeln. Wandeln in der Stadt ist tabu.), unter Beachtung des gildeninternen Regelwerkes und nach verlängerter Bewährungsprobe. Todesrittereigentlichbinichjaeingefallenerengel, Nachtelfeneliteassassinen, Robotervampire, Kathedralenplatzhelden, Rudelworgen, Goldhaingammlern und ähnliches finden bei uns keinen Platz. Was erwarten wir? *Rollenspiel und kein Dauer-PVE/PVP *Macher und keine Konsumenten *Friedliches und anständiges Miteinander *"Gossenkonforme" Charkonzepte *Beachtung der Lore und Fairplay, was heisst: **Keine Urenkel von Arthas, Söhne Varians, Vampire und "Superninjaassassinen" **Kein Meta-RP, kein Power-RP, keine leuchtende Waffen und Ausrüstung mit Blitzen und schwebenden Steinen Rassen- und Klassenbeschränkung Bei der Wahl der Rasse und Klasse eures Charakters solltet ihr beachten, dass wir eine Rassen- und Klassenbeschränkung haben, welche auch oben in der Kurzinformation eingesehen werden kann. *Unsere Rassen: Menschen, Zwerge, Gnome und Worgen, wobei Menschen, welche den Fluch tragen nur mit Vorbehalt aufgenommen werden. *Unsere Klassen: Grundsätzlich sind alle Klassen abgesehen vom Todesritter für eine Aufnahme frei. Wichtig ist jedoch, dass die Charaktere ein gossenkonformes Konzept aufweisen bzw. die Klasse nicht als Charkonzept genommen wird. Sollten diese Punkte für euch zutreffen, wird wohl nichts dagegen sprechen, dass ihr euch bei uns wohl fühlen würdet. Wie kommen wir in Kontakt? Nichts einfacher als das. Sucht nach einem Gossenläufer. Sprecht ihn (OOC oder IC) an und euch wird geholfen. Im Aldor Forum werden von uns immer wieder Gerüchte gepostet. Über diese könnt ihr von den Rotschärpen, oder der Zuflucht IC erfahren haben. Macht euch also keinen Kopf darum, warum euer Charakter jetzt gerade diese junge Bettlerin mit der roten Schärpe ansprechen sollte, die da öfters durch Sturmwind läuft, oder wie er den etwas versteckten Weg zur Zuflucht gefunden hat. Wie erfolgt die Aufnahme? *Um unsere Qualitätsstandards aufrecht zu erhalten, rekrutieren wir ausschließlich nach einer gewissen gildenexternen und zeitlich differenten Probe- und Einspielzeitzeit. Innerhalb dieser Probezeit kann und sollte der Bewerber natürlich schon Rollenspiel mit uns machen. *Sich aktiv bei uns ein zu spielen ist Voraussetzung. *Eine begleitende Vorstellung/Bewerbung in unserem Forum ist kein Muss, doch gerne gesehn und du hilfst uns damit dein Konzept besser einschätzen zu können und dir Hilfestellungen und Tips zu geben, besteht Änderungsbedarf. *Melde dein Interesse OOC bei der Gildenführung an, damit man ein Auge auf dich werfen kann. *Wenn wir denken, dass deine Probe- und Einspielzeit ausreichend ist, werden wir dich ansprechen und ein OOC Rekrutierungsgespräch mit dir führen. *Bei dem OOC Rekrutierungsgespräch mit einem unserer Offiziere werden dir ein paar Fragen gestellt, anhand derer wir dich einzuschätzen versuchen. *Das Rekrutierungsgespräch beeinhaltet bei fast allen die selben Fragen. Folgende Ergebnisse sind möglich: Aufnahme: '''Du hast alles bestanden und einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen, du bekommst so schnell wie möglich einen IC Grund von uns deinen Charakter in die Gemeinschaft ein zu bringen. '''Verzögerung: Es gab noch Unstimmigkeiten aber wir würden dich gern näher kennen lernen. Mach in der nächsten Zeit RP mit uns. Dann entscheiden wir uns in Gänze. Ablehnung: Leider passt du nicht zu uns. Aber das macht nichts. Wir schauen uns sehr genau an wen wir aufnehmen. Sammel noch ein wenig Erfahrung in anderen Gilden oder suche dir einen Mentor. Wenn du denkst, dass du einen Schritt weiter bist, kannst du dich gern noch einmal bewerben. Habt Mut, sprecht uns an. Willkommen in der Gosse! 30px Mitglieder 20px Anführer *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Glenn|'Glenn']] - Ehemaliger Boss''' † ' Bilder gezeichnet von Marla Hedges Tyler 10.jpg|Tyler Hedges Runenf12.jpg|Fee Pere310.jpg|Peredor Nikola10.jpg|Nikolai Marla 14.jpg|Marla Hedges Kate f10.jpg|Kate Gaya u11.jpg|Gaya & Sierra (Rakhil) Finn10.jpg|Finn Dsc04310.jpg|Seth Dee10.jpg|Dee Charlo13.jpg|Charlotte Die Zuflucht Wallpaper Original.jpg|Bewohner der Zuflucht *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif '''Ranka'[[Âranka|''' ]]- Capo * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Finarey|'''Fin]] - ehem. Capo * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Franky alias 'Der Kater' - Capo †''' * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Peredor|'''Peredor Ingrimm]] - ehem. Capo 20px Mitglieder (Nur die, mit Aldor-Wiki) * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Ameerah|'Ameerah '"Amy"Lemercier]] * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Anilynn|'Anilynn']] Fin00010.jpg|Fin Jandro10.jpg|Jandro Ulric010.jpg|Ulric Ulric011.jpg|Lileath Pere2010.jpg|Pere 2.0 Pere0010.jpg|Pere 1.0 Seth 210.jpg|Seth Nemisa16.jpg|Nemisa Jack0012.jpg|Jack Charlotte.jpg|Lotte fury0010.jpg|"Fury" Alcuin niko0010.jpg|Niko *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Cazimir|'Cazimir' "Mumie" Kadir]] * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Damianos|'Damianos' Klingenstein]] * IconSmall Human Female.gif Fee * IconSmall Human Female.gif Gaya Maruan * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Jack Mulldon| Jack Mulldon]] * IconSmall Human Male.gif Jèster Lain * IconSmall Human Female.gif' 'Lînnéa * IconSmall Human Female.gif Marla Hedges * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Michkael|'Michkael' alias Micha]] * IconSmall Human Female.gif Nemisa Reval * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Ráhn|'Ráhn' Darron]] * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Rakhil * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Sajira|Ginevra Sajira Weastho]] * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Sashira|"Sash" Sashira]] * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Selandra|'Selandra']] * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Skuu der "Ghul"|'Skuu' der "Ghul"]] * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Tilogor|'Tilogor' Dämmergang]] * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Toriel Bilder gezeichnet von Nemisa Reval 30px Wichtige Links * Gossenläuferforum * Gossenläuferthread im offiziellen Aldorforum * Zufluchtssthread im offiziellen Aldorforum Gossis.jpg|Zwielichtige Gestalten. onehandoranother.jpg|Planbesprechung. wowscr16.jpg|Der Abend rückt näher und bringt Leben in die Zuflucht. wowscr32.jpg|Fackellauf durch Sturmwind. wowscr29343.jpg|Begrüßung des Knastbruders Glenn. wowscr58.jpg|Kleine Versammlung. WoWScrnShot_121612_003115.jpg|"Wir können gute Geschäfte miteinander machen." wowscr43.jpg|Verirrt im Dämmerwald. wowscr33.jpg|Rot gegen blau. WoWScrnShot_110611_025039.jpg wowscr35.jpg|"Übungs"kampf in der Zuflucht. wowscr76.jpg|Banditenhinterhalt auf der Brücke. wowscr61.jpg|"Ich hol' meine Freunde." wowscr34.jpg|Nächtlicher Einsatz im Wald. wowscr23.jpg|Geschichtenstunde am Lagerfeuer nach dem Wildern. wowsc107.jpg|Informationsbeschaffung in Beutebucht. wowscr59.jpg|Gemütliche Trinkrunde. wowscrnshot052912224458.jpg|"Ich war's nich'!" wowscr15.jpg|Eine zwielichtige Hochzeitsgesellschaft. wowscr16534232.jpg|Spalier stehen auf Kater und Lottes Hochzeit. wowscr113434.jpg 9lufe.jpg|Läufer mit Läufen. wowscr19.jpg|Feuerwerk am Hafen. wowscr30.jpg|Für Münzen geht man auch mal auf Reisen... WoWScrnShot_092913_210324.jpg WoWScrnShot_102113_230348.jpg WoWScrnShot_102713_214830.jpg WoWScrnShot_122913_023720.jpg|Seebestattung der alten Betty Kategorie:Gilden Allianz